One Republic and One Sith Empire
by Lord of The A.U. FanFiction
Summary: First in a series. What if Anakin had twin sister but he was taken away at a very young age by a Gray Sith Lord and was growth accelerated to adulthood and then trained in the ways of the Force? What if Ahsoka was born earlier but was found and trained by Anakin/Darth Vader to be his Wrath/Enforcer? For a full summary, go ahead and read.
1. Part One: The Phantom Menaces Prologue

**One Republic and One Sith Empire**

**Full summary:**

**First in a series. What if Anakin had twin sister but he was taken away at a very young age by a Gray Sith Lord and was growth accelerated to adulthood and then trained in the ways of the Force? What if Ahsoka was born earlier but was found and trained by Anakin/Darth Vader to be his Wrath/Enforcer? What if Padme was a Force sensitive but was kidnapped to be trained to be become Anakin/Darth Vader's Empress, Darth Justice?**

**Chapter's disposition:**

**For this Book, there will be twelve full-length chapters divided into two parts.**

**Timeline:**

**A very AU look at the Star War Universe. Book one (AKA One Republic and One Sith Empire) takes place during TPM (part one will anyway) through AOTC (part two will anyway). Book two (AKA The Birth of an Empire) takes place during ROTS. Book three (AKA Like Empire Like Rebellion) takes places during ANH. Book four (AKA Like Aunt Like Niece) takes place during TESB. Book five (AKA Death of an Idea) takes place during ROTJ.**

**AU Information:**

**In this AU story, Anakin and Ahsoka are Gray Sith Lords, and they are out to bring the Republic to its knees for the first time since the Great Galactic War ravaged the Galaxy. Oh and Anakin gets a twin sister named Anna Skywalker who will be the Jedi's "Chosen One" while Anakin/Darth Vader is the True Chosen One. The Planet Iownia is a massive planetary factory capable building a fleet of thousands of ships in under a week. The Planet Revana is a massive planetary factory capable of cloning a batch of millions of Clone Soldiers/Troopers nine months time from their infancy to twenty year old adults (or from any time in their lives to twenty years later), as well as create Legions of Advance Battle Droid units and create weapons and armor that are invincible to any kind of attack (including Force Attacks). In this A.U. storyline, Naboo is a hereditary monarchy with the Royal House of Naberrie-Amidala as the ruling family. Naboo Drive Yards is a competitor with Kuat Drive Yards (KDY) based in Naboo Planetary System.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor do I claim to own anything but the Planets Revana and Iownia, Anna Skywalker and the Plotline. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO GREOGE LUCAS. I am just a fan of STAR WARS and am allowed to play in the owner's sandbox.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader**

**Species:  
Human Male**

**Birth year/month/date:  
54 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration has aged him to a twenty year old)**

**Other important facts:  
brilliant military strategist (can change his plans on a dime meaning he can outthink his opponent and change his attack plan accordingly); plans to avenge Gray Sith Lord's extinction on the Jedi and on the "True Dark Sided Sith Lords".**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Ahsoka Tano/Darth Wrath**

**Species:  
Togruta female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
49 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration has aged her to a twenty-three year old)**

**Other important facts:  
Lord Vader's personal assassin; Lord Vader's Wrath/Enforcer; found by Lord Vader as a three year old baby.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Anna Skywalker**

**Species:  
Human Female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
52 B.B.Y./2****nd****/3****rd**

**Other important facts:  
Jedi Knights found her as a baby while investigating a report of a slaving ring operating in the Galactic Core/The Core Worlds plans to be the greatest Jedi Knight to ever walk the galaxy.**

**Character Profile**

**Characters name:  
Padme Naberrie Amidala/Darth Justice**

**Species:  
Human Female**

**Birth year/month/date:  
46 B.B.Y. (unknown to the general galactic public as growth acceleration had aged to a twenty year old)**

**Other important facts:  
kidnapped as a two-day-old infant to train her in ways of the Gray Sith Lords.**

**Part One:**

**The Phantom Menaces**

**Prologue:**

**Entering the Obit of Naboo, Consular-Class Cruiser, Cockpit, 46.2 BBY 14.2 BBN 24.2 BBG**

A single stoop-shouldered, gray-robed man stood in the middle of the cockpit of the Consular-Class Cruiser, cloaked and hooded so that none but those directly in the path of his gaze could see his visage. A young strong-shouldered, red-robed Togruta woman stood at his side cloaked, but not hooded so one could see her visage. Secretly, these two were Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Wrath, Gray Lords of Sith, but publicly they were known as Supreme General Anakin Starkiller and his trusty Lieutenant Commander Ahsoka Tano of the Hutt Defense Forces (HDF). However, Darth Vader's thoughts were not on the present timeframe wise nor was he gazing off into the future.

His thoughts were instead on the Gray Sith Lords as well as the history of their order (the New Sith Order).

The Gray Sith Lords had come into being almost three and a half thousand years ago. A rogue human female Sith Lord had founded their Order, a singular dissident in an order of infighting and distrust, a rebel who understood from the beginning that the real power of the Force lay neither in the Dark nor in the Light but in the Gray Side of the Force. Failing to gain approval for her beliefs from the other Sith Lords, she had broken with the order, departing with her knowledge and her skills, swearing in secret that she would destroy those who had dismissed her along with the Jedi Order.

She was alone at first, but other far younger Sith Lords from that selfsame Order of Fools who believed as she did and who had followed her in her study of the Gray Side soon come over to join her rebellion. Others were recruited, and soon the ranks of the Gray Sith swelled to more than twenty thousand in number. Disdaining the concepts of oppression, tyranny, fear, domination and cruelty as well as unchecked, unrestricted, unconstrained, unimpeded, unopposed freedom and compromise that the Jedi taught, relaying on the belief that unyielding power acceptance lend power and control, the Gray Sith began to build their cult in opposition to both the Jedi and the Dark Sided Sith. Theirs was not an order created to suppress their emotion nor was it an order uncontrolled, unrestricted bloodlust; theirs was an order created to unify the Galaxy's unfathomable number of alien species under one banner, under one creed.

Their war with the Sith and the Jedi was long and bloody and ultimately doomed. The rogue Sith Lord was who had found the Gray Sith Order was it elected leader, but with her death after two thousand years of ruling the Gray Sith Order, a power vacuum soon opened up as allies turned on allies so the war they instigated was as much with each other as with the Jedi and Sith Orders.

In the end, the Gray Sith destroyed themselves. What few survived the bloodbath either swear allegiance to Dark Sided Sith Order or hunted down by befuddled Jedi. In a manner of months all of them died. The Sith were next on the extinction list except for Darth Bane's Sith Order of the Rule of Two.

All of the Gray Sith went extinct. All but one.

The one who survived the massacre of her fallows was a Twi'lek female Gray Sith Lord called Darth Revan the second who had adopted patience and conning—old Sith and Jedi Virtues the other Gray Sith had distained. She had stood aside while the Gray Sith tore into each other like battle droids unrestricted by a restraining bolt and were destroyed. When the carnage was complete, she went into hiding, biding her time, waiting for her chance.

When it was believed that all of the Gray Sith and subsequently the Dark Sided Sith Order were extinct, both Darth Bane and Darth Revan II emerged from their separate places of concealment. Each had their own radical idea for the future of their separate Orders. For Darth Bane's Dark Sided Sith Order the situation called for only two Sith Lords at a time with apprentice killing the master and then training their own apprentice who would in time defeat his/her master combat. For Darth Revan II's New Sith Order the situation called for a body of twelve Gray Sith Lords, called the New Sith High Dark Council, to govern the Order's numberless Acolyte and other trainees, countless Overseer and high ranking Masters of the Order at any given time. Right now, though, Darth Vader was one of the two High Councilmembers alive; the other being his New Sith Master a human female known only as Darth Marr II. The other High Councilmembers have died either of natural causes or by foolish leading civil uprisings against the Republic's Jedi-lead Judicial Forces themselves with themselves being portrayed as Dark Jedi dissatisfied with the Corruption in the Republic Senate so a Jedi High Councilmember were ordered to kill them on sight even if they surrendered.

"Naboo is sparsely populated." His student's cold and emotionless voice broke into his thoughts and Darth Vader lifted his eyes to his apprentice's gaze. "The Naboo and the Gungans rule. The Republic has little presence there as the Naboo have only just recently joined the Republic Senate. If your spy is correct, My Master, we are going to find the Force-sensitivity infant Princess in the Royal Palace quickly and without hindrance."

The blue eye glimmered with excitement and anticipation in the orange-skinned mosaic of Darth Wrath's face as she waited impatiently for a response. Darth Vader was pleased and slightly annoyed.

"We'll move against any guards the Naboo undoubtedly will have guarding the Royal Nursery at the Palace first," he reminded her softy. "We will then have no difficulty the girl without too much hassle back to Revana so that growth acceleration can begin its work her body."

Darth Wrath exhaled sharply. She knows that tone of voice. "Forgive me, My Master, I should have known that you going over the history of our Order in your thoughts. Soon we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi and the Dark Sided Sith. And soon we will have our revenge."

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice," Darth Vader soothed. "The Republic and Jedi and the Sith will no match for the two us. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything we have worked for is falling into place. The Republic will soon have on chose but surrender to us and our New Sith Empire will rule the galaxy with only a slight opposition from a Republic Remnant in the out laying systems that will remain in exile while we rebuild our force and repair worlds damaged by our war of vengeance."

In the silence that followed, the two Gray Sith Lords felt a dark heat rise inside their chests and consume them with a furious pleasure.

Their plan was surprisingly simple and strait forward for the HDF. It called for one Consular-class Cruiser to land the two of them, cutting down whatever guards were stationed in the Royal Hanger in Theed and work their way towards the Royal Palace of Theed. The two of them would then secure the infant Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala. They would then make a hasty retreat back to the ships with what few schematics to starships and vehicles they could upload onto a datapad (for reproductive purposes only) and quickly take off from the hanger.

**Naboo, Theed, Royal Palace, Royal Nursery, 46.2 BBY 14.2 BBN 24.2 BBG**

Princess Padme Naberrie Amidala stirred in her cradle. Her big brown eyes slowly blinked open to look up at the two strangers towering over her crib. One of them picked her up very gently out of the crib, whapped her in a baby blanket that happened to be her favorite and then curried her out of the Nursery rocking gently keep her from waking up the whole Palace.

And so it was that Padme Naberrie Amidala was taken along with the schematics for the Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter, Seraph-Class urban landspeeder, and V-19 landspeeder as was as some the newest Naboo warships' designs but nobody know that had taken the schematics as the captain of the Consular-class Cruiser had quickly made a copy of them and then put the original schematics back where he found them.

**Revana, Cloning Facility, Growth Acceleration Chamber #12, Growth Acceleration Pod #140 45.3 BBY 13.3 BBN 23.3 BBG**

Naked and unconscious, the twenty-year-old ex-Princess of the Naboo floated in greenish-blue liquid. She was fed through a tube-like mask. All of her waste produces went out through two different tubes (one covering the crack between her cheeks and the other tube went through her urethra).

Slowly very slowly so as not to disturb and shock the unconscious adult women, the medical doctor in charge of the Growth Acceleration Process Dr. Vaer Shan, a fifty-six year old human male, opened up a hatch at the bottom of the Growth Acceleration Pod draining the strange greenish-blue liquid. He then opened up a door, catching her as she fall and carefully remove the three tubes. As quickly as he could, he dressed his patient in a hospital gown knowing that soon she would awaken.

No sooner had he finished dressing her, she began to stir. Blinking her eyes, Padme Naberrie Amidala suddenly started to scream as she didn't recognize her surroundings nor the person who hold her upright.

Out from the shadows, Darth Vader stepped forward and gently took her in his arms using the Force to calm down. He then introduced himself to her. Seeing as she was still traumatized from waking up in strange place, he then lead her on a tour of the Cloning Facility on Revana taking care to explain why he had to Growth Accelerate her: it was because of Force Vision he had some months before he went to kidnapped her, in the Force Vision she was a Jedi Knight brainwashed into believing that the Light Side of the Force was good and the Dark Side of the Force was evil and would've eventually fall to the Dark Side and become a Dark Side Sith Lord because the Jedi Council refused to save her Padawan from death for a crime he didn't do.

Horrified that there seemed to be no justice in the Galaxy at large, Padme pledge allegiance to the Order of the New Sith, and Darth Vader bestowed the name of Darth Justice upon her.


	2. Part One: Chapter One: The Preparations

**Chapter one:**

**The Preparations for Operation Springboard (the Blockade of Naboo) Begins**

**OPENING CRAWL:**

**ALMOST TEN YEARS BEFORE THE OFFICIAL RISE OF THE NEW SITH EMPIRE, THE REPUBLIC VERGES ON COLLAPSE. ANAKIN STARKILLER, SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE, HAS UNLEASHED A POWERFUL AND INVINCIBLE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE ARMADA UNON AN UNSUSPECTING GALAXY.**

**CRUSHING ALL RESISTANCE, STARKILLER'S WAR OF CONQUEST HAS LEFT THE REBPUUBLC AND THE JEDI ORDER POWERLESS AS COUNTLESS WORLDS AND PLANETARY SYSTEMS ARE BESIEGED AND MANY MORE SURRENDER TO THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE'S MASTER.**

**IN THE SKIES ABOVE THE DODGY AND SEEDY HUTT SPACE WORLD OF NAR SHADDAA, A JUDICIAL BATTLE FLEET LED BY JEDI MASTER SIFO-DYAS ENGAGES THE FORCES OF STARKILLER IN A DESPERATE EFFORT TO HALT THE HUTT DEFENSE FORCE'S GALACTIC DOMINATION…**

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi High Council, 33.1 B.B.Y. 0.9 B.B.N 10.9 B.B.G.**

"We can't hold out much longer," said Master Sifo-Dyas' Hologram as it flickered in and out of focus indicating that his ship the one hundred and fifteen meter Republic Light Assault Cruiser the RSS _Defense_ was suffering under heavy attack by a Hutt Defense Force ship, "need reinforcements to at least make a break for it. We expect to be boarded in ten minutes…"

"Master Sifo-Dyas," Master Yoda said calmly, "very little we have, to send to you. Your Padawan, reassigned will be, to Knight Shaak Ti once return she does from her mission to aid Master Windu in defending the Republic Colonies in the Yavin System from the Hutt Defense Force's invasion fleet, she does."

"Understood, Master Yoda," said Sifo-Dyas' Hologram, "I just hope that Knight Ti is up the task of training Anna's skill in Battle Meditation to that of a master."

"Trust in the Force I do," said Yoda, "as should you, Master Sifo-Dyas."

"I do trust in the Force, Master," said Sifo-Dyas' Hologram as it flickered yet again "I just fear that this conflict is a prelude to a galactic confrontation not seen since the Great Galactic War began three thousand six hundred and forty-eight years ago."

**Obit of Nar Shaddaa, Consular-class Battlecruiser the H.D.F.S.S. **_**Defiance**_**, Main Command Bridge, 33.1 B.B.Y. 0.9 B.B.N 10.9 B.B.G.**

Admiral Mynock, a fifty-year-old male Duros with fifteen years experience in the Hutt Defense Fleet (H.D.F.) under his belt, stood on the Main Command Bridge of the four thousand nine hundred ninety-nine meter long Battlecruiser the Hutt Defense Fleet's Starship (H.D.F.S.S.) _Defiance_ at the retreating form of the Republic Light Assault Cruiser the RSS _Defense_ and shook his head. In the last sixteen months, the Hutt Defense Forces had become increasingly more aggressive invading/seizing planets here, blockading planets there and in all that time never had an Operation on this scale had ever been called before now. He was concerned his 2nd Armada, tasked with seizing Korriban, would not be able to hold Korriban against a major sized Judicial Fleet where it to be called up to help the main Blockade Armada (five hundred thousand warships) blockading the Naboo System but he had been overruled by Supreme Commander Anakin Starkiller/Lord Vader himself. The Admiral was no fool. He know that Operation Springboard was just the New Sith Lord's test of the Republic's resources and he had confidence that the New Sith would be victorious; he had seen how much more effective and purposeful the New Sith where in comparison to the weakness and inability of the Republic and their Jedi Protectors.

"Admiral," an Ensign yelled from one of the four sunken data pits (two on each side of the Main Command Bridge), "Lord Vader wishes an update on the battle."

"Prepare to report that we are preparing to board the _Defense_," said Admiral Mynock calmly and professionally.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the Ensign as he operated the transmission console and prepared to transmit the report to Lord Vader aboard the Consular-class Battlecruiser the H.D.F.S.S. _New Sith's New Hope_, stationed in obit above the shipyard at Iownia where the massive invasion/blockade Armada was assembling for the most ambitious operation to date in the entire history of the Hutt Defense Force.


End file.
